


男朋友太可爱了怎么办

by NdebeleSmith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:11:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NdebeleSmith/pseuds/NdebeleSmith





	男朋友太可爱了怎么办

**问题：男朋友太可爱了怎么办？**

**问题描述：有一个超可爱的男朋友是怎样一种体验？**

1180个回答  显示最高赞回答

 

**····················································  
**

**@疤头不是疤头**

 

谢邀。

我和我的男朋友十一岁就认识了。但是直到二十岁我才开始发现他有多么可爱。

他太可爱了。每当我看到他的眼睛得意地眯起来，像一只偷到鸡的金色小狐狸，就想要偷偷亲亲他，因为他实在是太可爱了。

他有一头金色的头发，很可爱。

他有一双灰蓝色的眼睛，很可爱。

他有长的棕色的眉睫，很可爱。

他和一块五月晴天的阳光、一包藏在锡纸里的黄油奶糖、一朵热热烈烈开放的金盏花那么可爱。当然，他自己不这么觉得，他觉得做个混蛋才酷——趾高气扬、目中无人的那种混蛋。但他从来都没有成功过。

**——因为他混蛋的时候也非常可爱。**

 

 **他胆子超级小的，但也很可爱。** 我们刚交往的时候他经常半夜做噩梦，每次从噩梦里惊醒他就会往我这边挤，非说是我打呼噜把他吵醒了。他那时候有很严重的抑郁，每天要喝掉很多魔药。每次喝完药后他都会努力对我挤出一个微笑。龇牙咧嘴的。

 **他非常傻，但也非常可爱。** 圣诞节我带他去麻瓜的街道上逛街，他对着每辆路过他的汽车大吼大叫，毫无礼貌地拽街上圣诞老人的帽子，非要站在电话亭里吃午饭。临近午夜的时候他突然失踪了，我特别着急。在我满大街找他的时候，圣诞节钟声响起来了。这时我听到有人在我头顶叫我，抬头时我看到他牵着一大束气球站在钟楼旁边，笑嘻嘻地看着我。然后他就跳下来了，吓坏了一群麻瓜。

他有时候脾气不好，让我很生气，可是他一跑过来对我胡说八道，我就没辙了。有一次我们吵架，为了我的工作之类的傻事。我们吵得很凶，最后还打了一架。手脚并用的那种。然后我气呼呼地出门了。晚上回来时发现他已经睡下了，我就更生气了，侧躺在床上背对着他。怎么也睡不着。一直生闷气。

半夜时候他突然凑过来了，他慢慢地抱住我，嘴唇贴到我的后脖颈上。

他说：你看，你生气的时候，我肚子都被你气饿了。

然后我就下床去给他煮饭了。

 

男朋友太可爱有很多坏处的。比如你出门的时候会想把他藏起来，免得让别人发现他这么可爱。比如你会时常觉得“这么可爱的人怎么会喜欢我”的不安全感。但是这些坏处和他比起来都不算什么。我还是很喜欢他。

我的男朋友就是这么可爱。

 

————更新分割线————

 

看到评论里有一群问我们是怎么开始谈恋爱的。那我就来回答一下。

我和我男朋友十一岁认识，一直是对头，十七岁毕业后我们很少再见面了。我再一次见到他是去参加他父亲和母亲的葬礼的时候。他的母亲曾经救过我。

葬礼上他一直面无表情，对每个来宾礼貌地寒暄。在看到我时，他冲我点了点头。

葬礼上人不算很多，但也不少。我一直站到了最后，不知道为什么，我很害怕他会晕倒或者崩溃什么的——但是没有。

葬礼结束后他送走了所有宾客，然后他看到了还站着的我。于是他朝我走了过来。他对我笑了一下，帮我点根烟吧，他说。然后把打火机递给了我。

那段时间他很喜欢抽烟。

我把打火机伸到他嘴边，然后他握住了我的手凑到了火苗前。

他说，你看，点烟的动作像不像手指和烟在接吻？

我没说话。

他吸了一口烟，说，疤头， **我和你一样都是孤儿了。**

 

抽完烟，他突然对我说，穿礼服好累啊。

就是那么一瞬间，我好想让他靠在我旁边休息一下。

我说，那我可以陪你休息一会儿。

然后我们就开始恋爱了。

 

——————更新分割线——————

 

（为什么还要问表白……不回答听说会扣积分我的积分好不容易攒够的算了我还是回答吧……希望我男朋友不玩这个奇怪的APP）

他和我表白是在一场舞会后。他说要给我弹一首钢琴曲，我就点点头答应了。我们坐在霍格沃茨钟楼里，他把我的手放到他面前，然后他把十只手指搭在了我的十只手指上。

“这里没有钢琴。”我提醒他。

他说有的，你看。

然后他开始在我的手上弹钢琴。

他一边弹一边唱歌，一边唱歌一边脸红，怎么也不看我的眼睛。

他唱：

 

 

> Cause we belong to two thousand and eight hundred
> 
> The best year in my life without debate
> 
> Cause I found what I need to get through
> 
> It's all in shape of you
> 
> And it's you

 

然后他小声说，你看，疤头，TWO THOUSAND AND EIGHT HUNDRED，就是七年。

 

————最后一更分割线————

 

你们不要乱猜！我真的不是哈利·波特！

答毕。

 

_【注】拽唱的那首歌是汤汤自己写的《We Belong》然而原曲是two thousand and eight,为了表现拽拽暗恋很久所以强行加了792天_

 

 

**····················································**

 

 

**@你全家都是白鼬**

 

不泻药。

为什么要我来回答这个问题啊喂！我男朋友根本不可爱啊！他超级蠢的！一点都不可爱！

……不过他的长相倒是有那么一点点点点点点可爱……

像个带着眼镜的绿眼睛雪人。

 **不过是带疤的那种。** 哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。

我男朋友真的很蠢。我们十一岁认识，整整七年在学校他每天对我甩脸色。其实我也从来没怎么惹过他，还经常友好地给他扔纸条做徽章，对他的外表进行亲切愉快的小建议。但他每次都恶狠狠地瞪我。真是气死我了。

和他表白他每次都听不懂，还要揍我。

我能追到他我连自己都觉得不可思议。

所以说我男朋友根本不可爱啊。

 

————更新分割线————

 

什么？一定要说出男朋友的可爱之处？

那我得想想。

……

想不出来。

想不出来。

想不出来。

想不出来。

 

————更新分割线————

 

你们问我我男朋友不可爱我为什么还要和他在一起？

你们蠢吗？你们没脑子吗？原来世界上还真有比我男朋友还蠢的人啊。

当然是因为 **我、喜、欢、他、啊。**

 

**····················································**

 

**@图书馆才是我男朋友**

 

谢邀。

这个问题我不是很理解。既然题主的问题描述是“有一个超可爱的男朋友是怎样一种体验”，为什么要把问题写成“男朋友太可爱了怎么办”呢？题主到底是想知道拥有一个可爱男朋友的这种体验、还是想知道男朋友太可爱而带来的正面、负面、局部、全面、对内、对外、暂时、长远等等方面的影响呢？

建议题主修改问题描述。

 

————更新分割线————

 

我男朋友说这个问题就是单纯让人秀恩爱而已。

原来是这样。

但是秀恩爱很好看吗？为什么要秀恩爱呢？这种行为太幼稚了。只有我死党和他男朋友干的出来。

我拒绝回答这个问题。

 

————更新分割线————

 

我男朋友非让我写写他有多可爱。我不写他就不刷碗。

好吧。那我就说说我男朋友多可爱。

 

我男朋友很可爱，可爱到每次魔药学都是P；

我男朋友很可爱，可爱到每次开车都会撞坏；

我男朋友很可爱，可爱到喜欢我很久还和别的姑娘接吻；

我男朋友很可爱，可爱到每个男生和我讲话他都吃干醋；

我男朋友很可爱，可爱到自愿帮我分发S.P.E.W的宣传单；

不是呕吐，是家养小精灵权益促进协会。

 

我写不下去了。

 

好吧。其实我男朋友也算很可爱。我们从小一起长大，认识多少年就吵了多少年。但是不管怎么吵他都会在我读书时给我端来热可可（虽然热可可洒在我书上已达上百次），会在别人嘲笑S.P.E.W时冲他们扔粪球。

**他很高，但不帅，挺穷的，不聪明；他很善良，可是脾气犟，有时候耍小性子，还有点改不了的幼稚。他会自卑，有时还会莫名自大；他不解风情，保守，还死心眼儿。**

但是都没关系，我很爱他。

所以我觉得他很可爱。

 

 

——————BYE BYE——————


End file.
